1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripping device for releasably gripping a rope-like member, such as a rope, a cord, a wire, or a similar elongated, flexible member, said device comprising a frame, a pair of spaced rope engaging members having a pair of oppositely arranged, generally parallel extending rope engaging surfaces defining therebetween a passageway for the rope-like member and being mounted in said frame so as to be moveable in relation to each other such that a force applied to said rope engaging surfaces and acting in one direction of said rope passageway will tend to move the rope engaging members closer to each other towards a locking position of the engaging members, while a force applied to the rope engaging surfaces and acting in the opposite direction of the rope passageway will tend to increase the spacing of the rope engaging surfaces and to move the rope engaging members towards a releasing position, an operating handle mounted in the frame so as to be swingable between inactive and active positions, and lost motion connecting means interconnecting the operating handle and at least one of the rope engaging members such that the rope engaging members are moved to their releasing position when the operating handle is moved from its inactive to its active position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gripping devices of the above type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,582 and 4,912,817 and may, for example, be used on sailing ships and in other places, where it is desirable to releasably grip and hold a tensioned rope or wire. As an example a gripping device of the above type may be used in connecting with winches, tackles, and other rope pulling devices which may, for example, be used for hauling in sails.
When the operating handle of such a gripping device is in its inactive position, a rope or cord arranged between the rope engaging surfaces may be moved along the passageway in said opposite direction while movement of the rope in said one direction causes gripping and locking of the rope by the rope engaging members. When the operating handle of the gripping device is moved from its inactive to its active position the rope engaging surfaces of the locking device will be forced away from each other so that the rope or cord may be moved freely along the rope passageway in both directions. In its inactive position, the operating handle is conveniently totally or partly arranged within the limits or contours of the frame so that persons passing by cannot inadvertently actuate the operating handle in this position. However, in the active position of the operating handle in which the rope engaging members are retained in their rope releasing position, the operating handle is extending beyond of the frame of the gripping device. When the gripping device is mounted on the deck of a sailing ship or at other frequented places, the extending free end of the operating handle may inadvertently be actuated and moved from its active to its inactive position, whereby the rope is suddenly and inadvertently gripped or locked.